RPG
by Tirainy
Summary: "But, Sonic, this armor has much better stats-" "That's not an armor! That's just a glorified metal underwear! I am NOT wearing that!" Aka the story in which Sonic somehow gets stuck in an RPG game, which he has to finish to get out, and the game won't let him wear anything but a female armor. semi-crack, cross-dressing, parody of all RPGs that have ridiculous female armor


**RPG**

"But, Sonic, this armor has much better stats—" "That's not an armor! That's just a glorified metal underwear! I am NOT wearing that!" Aka the story in which Sonic somehow gets stuck in an RPG game, which he has to finish to get out, and the game won't let him wear anything but a female armor. semi-crack, cross-dressing, parody of all RPGs that have ridiculous female armor

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.**

* * *

"But, Sonic, this armor has much better stats—"

"That's not an armor! That's just a glorified metal underwear! I am NOT wearing that!"

Tails sighed, wondering how many times they already had this conversation. Five? Six? He didn't even know anymore. "Sonic, you can't keep using the same starter armor! It has too low defense! The monsters will slay you at this rate! And we still don't know if you won't die for real if you die in the game!"

"Well, that's reason why I have you here, right?" Sonic grinned, referring to the fact that Tails had created a healer character to help him thorough the game.

In the real world, Tails frowned, but his in-game character's facial expression stayed the same, so Sonic couldn't see it. He could only hear Tails as the young genius had managed to mess with the game files in a way that allowed to them to speak directly. But despite Tails' great computer skills, his younger friend still had no idea how to get him out of the game.

However, Tails had enough of Sonic's un-cooperativeness. "Sonic, we're not continuing until you change into this armor."

"But—"

"I won't risk losing you just because you don't want to wear an armor appropriate for your level! What's even the problem?!"

"This damned thing covers even less than the one I already have on. I feel uncomfortably exposed in this one already!" Sonic replied, gesturing to the armor that he had on—which was pretty much just a leather corset with not-so-much-covering matching leather panties. "Which is absolutely bizarre considering that I normally run around with no clothes on!"

Tails sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Sonic, I stand by what I've said before—change into it or we're not going anywhere."

"Tails, I really don't—"

" _Now_."

Sonic frowned as he looked at the offending piece of 'protection' that Tails' character was still offering to trade with him. The blue hero stared at the item for a moment longer before he growled, swallowing his pride.

"Fine."

Sonic accepted the trade, eyeing the traded item with distaste before equipping it. His already revealing leather armor was replaced by its even more revealing metal relative, the new protective item hugging Sonic's form tightly and emphasizing __certain__ parts of his body. Heck, it looked like he actually had boobs now!

At the other side of the screen Tails was starting to have doubts if Sonic changing into this new armor was a good idea.

Sonic growled as he unsheathed his sword, eyeing a group of stone giants. "I'm getting a __better__ armor once we finish these guys."

Tails didn't need to be told that 'better' meant 'more covering'.

-O-

Unfortunately for Sonic the armor seemed to follow the usual RPG female armor rule: The higher the level of armor is, the less skin it actually covers.

At this moment Sonic was really sorry for calling the second armor a metal underwear as it was nothing in comparison to the horribly obscene armor he currently had on. Even a hooker would be ashamed to wear something like this!

The blue hero also suspected Tails of actually feeling way too ashamed to look at him anymore as the number of close calls Sonic found himself in had drastically increased in the last half an hour. However, Sonic understood Tails—he himself didn't want to look at himself anymore.

Luckily, this was the final boss of the game—the last thing keeping him from the real world.

And so Sonic charged forward, planning to take the monster down and finally escape the hell that his life had became.

He swiped his sword in a wide arc, the monster screeched and then burst into pieces.

"Well, that was anti-climactic..." Tails commented, watching as loot appeared at the place where the monster had once stood. However, neither of the two heroes cared about the loot as at the moment the monster was slain, Sonic's figure started glowing and then—

The blue hero appeared in Tails' workshop, in the real world.

"We did it, bro!" Sonic cheered, high-fiving Tails before making a small victory dance, seemingly not concerned that he still had the sorry excuse of an armor on.

"Hey, Tails, I'm here for the—!"

The duo turned to the new voice and were met with a sight of shocked Knuckles standing in the entrance of Tails' workshop, the poor echidna obviously having no idea what to think of the scene. The three stared at each other for a moment longer before Knuckles turned around and wordlessly left the scene.

Sonic's face turned red as he realized he still had the obscene armor on. He looked at Tails, whose face was somehow even redder than his.

"We will never speak of this."

"Deal."

Knuckles didn't even have to voice his agreement to this proposal.

* * *

 **AN: For those that have hard time imagining what the 'obscene' armor looked like, just google "TERA female castanic", some of their armors are really... _interesting_.**

 **[Last Edited: 2018-09-11]**


End file.
